


A Reader Fixes Homestuck

by Dubtalia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon Rewrite, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, More Relationships to be added, More character tags to be added as chapters go on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 23:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dubtalia/pseuds/Dubtalia
Summary: Want to take my own jab for a fix it/rewrite Homestuck. There are certain parts I am not too fond of, mainly stuff after Act 5 Act 2 and onwards. Feel free to disagree if you thought the canon progress went well or not. This is somewhat to personally vent ideas talked among with friends about it. They could do it better than me once they have the time. As well as any others who would be interested to make their own spin.





	A Reader Fixes Homestuck

What ifs, fix its, these phrases are terms used to undo the mistakes in life.  
  
Sometimes these mistakes were done by an individual. There is a chance in which they can patch these mess ups. However, it is often outside parties who wish to change them for the better. There could be many reasons why these errors appear. Sometimes as a human being, time constraints, outside forces, or something extremely petty.  
  
A reason for these revisions are often done for personal reasons. Some may have been sprouted by ill intentions. Some mean no harm towards the original creators and wish to expand the potential it once had. Selfish desires and wish fulfillment as well. That is just human nature. Life can be simply unfair. You may call it a delusion for people not accepting what has been presented before them. But there will always be someone who wishes to change it for the better. You cannot chain down ideas and expressions from any living being. It is how the world works.  
  
It has been years since a tale like this began at its highest peak. But then fallen from grace. Who would be the blame in all this? Was it all unfortunate events? Time? Some may not believe it had gone bad at the very end. Would this group be called a minor or majority? If one does speak vocally about it, how big is the other faction to try to silence it or drown it out with their own thoughts?  
  
Either way, this MSPA Reader wants to take a dive into her own hands at this fix it. You may call me bias as you wish as some of my own personal wishes might be seeped into this. It is just that with different mediums also facing similar downfalls, there is only little patience a person has to see someone else do the work. Ideas can be tossed around. Though will be the first to start the first drop and spread like ripples in water?  
  
I would not mind seeing others tackle this. There are others better than me. I wish to see more that can take over for my own mistakes. A being can have a similar idea to another. How the express it and the timing it releases vary. For both the creator and the audience.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment, critique, kudos, and share your own versions of the Fix-It Homestuck.


End file.
